Keeping up with the Starks (Modern AU)
by merrope
Summary: Modern AU, where we saw what the Starks are up to and how they would do in 'our' world.


(Put this on when done)

"Honestly sir it wasn't my fault." Theon said with a bored voice.

"Do you not realize how serious this is? You can't just go around spray painting the walls. Especially writing those things..." Mr Baelish looked at the three students in front of him. All three wearing light blue shirts, red and yellow ties and dark grey trousers apart from one, who had shorts on instead. It wasn't Robbs fault, Jon and Theon – his cousin and adoptive brother – had dared him too for a year!

The thing about the boys...the trio, or the troublesome three Mr Baelish "Littlefinger" called them. Is that they knew how to cause trouble and they went to a troublesome school. Winterfell High. The school which is known for having: Horrible behaving students, terrible teachers, and you know the students don't ever learn anything and are all mean to each other.

But today the boys were in detention for something Robb described as "Against their rights." All they did was spray-paint something along the lines off 'School is pish, Mr Baelish fancies your mum.'

"Why did you feel the need to write that?" Mr Baelish tried again. Shaking his head.

"Well." Started Robb sitting up straight, also straightening his blazer- it was school policy to wear them but like everything else, no one followed rules - "We have a right to our own opinions and we have the right to state said opinions."

"We were also stating facts." Added Jon. Not helping, Robb and Littlefinger both gave him a look which said 'shut up.'

Mr Baelish continued looking at them. Then said, "Facts..?"

Theon jumped in and nodded, "Yeah this school is utter pish and shits – just look around. And you fancy our mum."

"First of all, those are opinions not facts." The boys all snorted at that "And you don't even have the same mum." He finished with a sigh.

Robb stood up at this and pointed at Littlefinger, "Yes we do! My mum gave birth to me...on Halloween, then Jon came into our family, then Theon did."

"He's adopted?" Littlefinger said pointing at Theon, before Theon could speak Robb literally jumped in, onto Littlefingers desk. "That's rude." Robb stated looking at Littlefingers pointed finger,"And that could really harm my brothers feelings, Theon is my brother."

Minutes later they continued arguing until Jon picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Jon out!" He called before leaving the room, Theon and Robb followed.

"You can't just leave!" Shouted Mr Baelish, "Mr Baeli- Sorry, Littlefinger – we honestly couldn't give less of a shit." Stated Robb before he and Theon went to their next class.

Arya wasn't paying attention to anything that was being told by Mr Seaworth. He was the maths teacher but Arya was rubbish at maths – therefore she didn't listen. She pondered her mind trying to think of times when she'll actually need to use the 'useful' skill which was algebra. Davos Seaworth was a good teacher, she had to give him that. Unlike most teachers he seemed to enjoy teaching the kids. He was one of the newest teachers.

The girl could only wonder why out of all the schools in the world Seaworth decided Winterfell High was the best. Winterfell itself was rundown and shitty as hell. The highschool was no better. Half the kids – ages being 10 to 18 – had already smoked, drank and probably been high once or twice – Arya had done the first two and she was only 13.

Shireen her friend poked her in the back with a pencil, pulling her away from her thoughts. Arya hated to admit it but she could daydream for hours. "What? And that hurt." Arya looked at her friend accusingly.

"Sorry? Who d'you have next?" Shireen asked her with a smirk. Shireen had a few freckles upon her face and had light brown hair and light green eyes. Next to her sat her cousin Tommen, who had beautiful blonde hair and dashing green eyes, not that Arya would tell him that. He was definitely the shy one of the group and the one teachers never really gave detention too, well maybe that's because his dads all rich?

And to finish off the group is Gendry who was sitting beside Arya, they're going out. Gendry and Arya both had dark brown hair but when Gendry had brown eyes Arya had grey. If she had to sum up her 'gang' in one sentence it would be; Represents the children of the school. They all really don't care and despise learning and academics. Although a few of the children in the school liked learning Tommen being one of them, as well as Sansa – Arya's elder sister, maybe even Robb.

Arya felt a touch near her ear. She saw Shireen had flicked her ear. "Ass" she muttered under her breath.

"Arya! Who do you have next?"

"Oh, urm Stannis." She saw Shireen shake her head slightly, Stannis was her dad. Her uncle Renly also worked there – it got very complicated when there were two Mr Baratheons, although everyone called Renly, Renly or 'Little B'. "Then lunch!" Then the bell rang.

"...that is why racism is a thing we must get rid of." Sansa finished off her speech and the class clapped not that any of them had paid attention to each other, they had the decency to clap. Sansa sat in her seat, which was in the front row of the class. She saw Mr Mormont smile at her kindly, he was her modern studies teacher. He called out a name, and Ramsay Bolton, the new boy, stood up at the front. Sansa saw him look around the class then at Mr Mormont. He nodded at him to go, but reassuringly.

Ramsay looked at Sansa quickly and she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back then spoke, "I will be speaking about growing up without a mother..." Sansa smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at her. He'd only came here a few days ago. The classes homework was to write about a problem in society today. Most of the class had a week to write it, but Bolton did it in a day. Sana didn't want to be rude or mean but some people in the class had speeches which weren't too good and they had a week, but Ramsay's was going well so well.

"Very good Mr Bolton." Mr Mormont said. "Now I have to go photocopy this sheet, I'll only be a moment – don't make a sound." With those words he was out of the room. Sansa turned around to see her best friend Margaery. They smiled at each other, Margaery and a few others were still to go. Joffrey being one of them, Joffrey was achildhood friend of Sansa's, their fathers had been best friends all their lives (Their dads lived next to one another.) And Sansa and Joff were in the same year. They'd knew each other their whole lives, of course when they got to school they weren't best friends but Sansa was happy that she had someone other than a sibling she could go to, although the Baratheons were basically siblings to the Starks.

Joffrey and Sansa had dated for a while but ended it as friends and it was nice to end that way. Joffrey had a younger sister, Myrcella who was the year younger than them and a younger brother Tommen, who was in Aryas year. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a pencil on the ground, she turned to see Ramsay reaching for his pencil which he couldn't leave, it was at her feet. She picked it up and passed it to him, he was the only other one in the front row, sitting at the table next to her. She saw he'd sat his bag on the other seat and his books were piled up at the side he wasn't sitting at. Ramsay put his pencil neatly next to his paper with his speech notes.

As Mr Mormont came back the bell rang and he told them to go. Sansa got up and pushed her chair in under her desk, she was about the only one to do so. She waited for Margaery and together they went out of the class. Seeing as Modern Studies was on the top floor, as were many other classes, so it was very busy, children were shoving and pushing and pulling each other. Sansa could only imagine what the new children would think tomorrow, who were coming up from the primary for the next 2 weeks. Her brother Bran included.

Robb looked around him and realised he was done with school, he sat with his brother Theon at a table near the main door and reception. He looked down at his ham sandwich and crisps with a sigh. He had a few months left and he was honestly not too sure if he'd make it. When he was younger, last month even, maybe yesterday, he had wanted to finish school, get good grades go to college and get a high paying job and all the rest of it. But it was now he realised that he was sick and tired of coming to this dump. He picked up his orange and tossed it in his hand. Robb saw that Theon was texting someone, "Who's that?" Robb nodded towards the phone.

"Just Jon, he's asking about practise." Theon told him, as he took a bit of his own orange. "And Yara." Yara was Theons sister, real sister Robb corrected himself, but he's my real brother.

"What was she saying? Asking for me?" He joked, Theon just shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm going to the toilet. I'll be a minute." Theon nodded looking at his phone. Robb got up and kicked his char underneath the table with his foot. He looked around him and realised this is what it would be like at college, well maybe the school would have proper teachers and not be a big shit pile but still, it'd be the same routine same boredom same same same!

He pulled out his phone which was in his blazer pocket. God how he would love to not have to wear a uniform! And shorts. He looked down at the badge on his blazer, 'W H' Winterfell High, he sighed and unlocked his phone by typing in the password, it was one even Theon and Jon wouldn't guess, it's the date his mum and dad went on their first date, or the date they told him at least, because he's a really mummy and daddys boy at heart. He saw he had a text from Rickon, who was his youngest brother, and ten. Robb remember when he first met his brother, he was only 7.

Robb knew that the primary school was off this week because the power was out or something? Robb barely had time to wonder why Rickon was texting him when he saw: _I lost Shaggy._

Robb had to look at his bright screen for a moment before realising that Rickon meant his dog, Shaggy. All the children, bar Theon, had large Huskies. This was before Theon 'became' a stark. But he much preferred cats and kittens. He had ten of them. Robbs dog was called Greywind, Jons Ghost, Sansa had Lady, Arya Nymeria, Bran had Summer and Rickon had Shaggy – had being the key word.

 _Where's mum and dad?_ Robb asked him, almost instantly he got a reply saying they were at work. Rob asked if Rick was alone to which his brother said Bran was there. But the teen knew Bran wouldn't be much help as he was in a wheelchair. _I'm coming home._

 _What about school?_ His brother replied and Robb couldn't help but smile.

 _I'll be 10 minutes Rickon stay with Bran._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this. I had it as an idea for a long time, and I will continue it. I'm trying to make Ramsay seem all innocent then he'll show his true colours._

 _Thank you._


End file.
